


A WORLD TO CARE FOR

by AngelaVargas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author is not Following the Game or the Anime sorry..., Brotherly Love, F/F, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Izuru Kamukura has his own Body, Junko is not a Despair Inducing Bitch this Time., Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru is Hinata's Older Brother, M/M, Magic, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, The Big Brothers Are Dorks, Yaoi & Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas
Summary: “You don’t have to hurry to prove yourself to the world that you are not your Brother’s Shadow, it will take time and patience. So do not be too hasty, Hajime... You and your friends will play your part.” Hiryu stated ruffling the Young Brunette’s short hair and teasingly plucked the Ahoge in an affectionate way. “Now shoo! Run Along go back to your flock.”Hajime blushed at the action, he never felt so happy before, Izuru never show his emotions at all. Since their parents died in the Calamity. Hiryu may look very intimidating but actually affectionate when he wants to... He ran back to his Flock... Where Nagito is.





	1. BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Bored...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFIC! DANGAN RONPA BELONGS TO SPIKE CHUNSOFT AND LOCALIZED BY NIS AMERICA.
> 
> NOTE : I’M JUST BORED PROCRASTINATING ON MY STORIES, SO WHILE I’M THINKING I STUMBLED ON A THOUGHT SO HERE IT IS...

**THIS IS WHAT THE OUTSIDE WORLD LOOKS LIKE:**

**[[THIS IS THE OUTSIDE WORLD](http://bejeweled.wikia.com/wiki/File:Backdrop05.jpg)]**

**  
“** Times of great calamity and confusion have been productive for the greatest minds. The purest ore is produced from the hottest furnace. The brightest thunder-bolt is elicited from the darkest storm. **” –** Charles Caleb Colton

  
  
**[HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY, JABBERWOCK ISLAND, 1 ST ISLAND]**

 **  
** Hiryu dropped his bag at the couch and flopped at the sofa, He’s so dead tired after a Sprint Chain Mission, the Invaders had made a hive near the Mexico Coast Dome and they’ve been merciless... Few lives had been lost but it’s enough to keep the People of Mexico safe... the Recent Wars had taken its toll, It only took 46 months, 1095 days, 26,280 hours, 1,576,800 minutes, and 94,608,000 seconds. For the Land to die after the War ridden World.  
  
After the nightmare brought by the war, a vague wind of optimism had swept through town and city alike for the first time in decades. But the rain had come and suddenly things were green again, green and growing. And maybe it would take a while for things to settle and for technology to get back on track, but everything was alive in ways it hadn't been before.  
  
Quick-spawning creatures were the first indication that something had gone wrong. When frogs croaked with two heads and three-eyed fish went belly-up, when snakes started crawling on vestigial legs and water-lilies rotted through their blossoms, it was the first crack in the optimism. It didn't take long before birds were developing teeth and trees bore fruit dripping a black, viscous fluid that seared human flesh.  
  
He was too young back then and had a Younger Brother to look after, after the plane crashed he and Nagito are Lucky enough to live and Moving from place to place every few days meant that Hiryu was one of the first to notice the changes. Hiryu stopped at a small stream in one of the jungles near Forestry to wash the monster gore from His Hunting knife, but the moment his bare fingertips touched the water, Hiryu jerked them back with a sharp hiss. It felt like the time He had accidentally spilled industrial cleaner over his hands, nerves screaming in protest, and Hiryu quickly used the bottled water he carried to rinse off his hands. When the burning lessened to vague tingling he sat back on his heels and stared thoughtfully at the stream, wondering how he could have missed the complete and utter silence in the jungle.  
  
Then reports of new monsters starting coming in to the headquarters. Not the usual monsters that sported tentacles or pointy teeth, but monsters made of darkness, things that smothered a person and left behind an empty shell. Monsters impervious to all but the most powerful of weapons. The day they came to Mexico, they came in through the vents. The pipes. The electrical wiring. They came in and slithered like oil over pavement and metal and bodies.  
  
All Hiryu got in reply was an echoing silence, like someone screaming just below the edge of his hearing. People are starting to lose it and there just wasn't any hope, not when it finally became obvious that the Land was losing its own battle with death and it was all they could do to grab onto this last shred of humanity.  
  
When the Plague came for them, it was unnaturally silent. It surged like a black tide in the streets over debris cobbled together into ramshackle barricades. Guns retorted and swords clashed, but the battle cries of hollow-eyed humans were cut off by the darkness as they died unnaturally silent deaths. Hiryu could feel the pinpricks over his body as every nearby heart simply stopped in mid-beat, the vague whispers of the Lost Spirits that made them alive dissipating like a heat wave. When the souls of The First Humans that were attacked had all been crushed out of existence, when the brilliant fragile light inside of some few Children faded, Hiryu felt something in his head crack... he can’t have headaches now... everyone including him and his brother is in danger.  
  
Something in his head cracked and Hiryu wasn't really Himself anymore but something more. Hiryu along with his brothers-in-arms had been a lost soul but this New World Order had a purpose, and that was to take as much of the Plague with the dying Land as they could.  
  
Hiryu along with his Comrades were the only creature left in the Outside World to see the air turn to fire as it condensed into falling droplets of black water; they all watched the sky break because there was no atmosphere, the blue turning into a starry darkness that opened like a great maw over the horizon. All of them witnessed the plague tearing the landscape apart.  
  
If this was how life ended, perhaps it was better never to have existed at all. Except someone didn't agree with that, or maybe it was several someones, but either way the wind suddenly changed its direction. Purpose, it said to Hiryu, keening through the shattered remnants of his mind. Rebirth.  
  
Once upon a time Hiryu might have questioned that, demanded some straight answers for once, but Hiryu weren't Himself anymore, not really, because the Plague had won and the Land was dead. But still  
  
It only took 46 months, 1095 days, 26,280 hours, 1,576,800 minutes, and 94,608,000 seconds for the Land to die after the World War III’s last uprising, and that was how the story ended, most of the Countries died by the Plague... Only few had left to survived... The Death of the Lands all started with just One Ambitious Man who wanted to be known as the Only God in this World... But with just one Immense Mistake, all of his World Domination Project Failed and it caused War of the Nations who had participated on the Plan and those who are against it and War Produced Chemical Warfare and Chemical Warfare Caused Human Experimentation and the Price was Death and Destruction, Death and Destruction had given its toll on the Land.  
  
After the Land died, the Sea had barely Existed, the once blue water is now Murky as if it too died along with the Land, all life that existed in the Sea were replaced by those monstrous creatures, The Perpetual Night Skies bears the Silent Testimony of the War and a Great Reminder for those who survived the Plague of the Cost of Never-ending Wars...  
  
Colonies and Domes Stood Proudly throughout the Deserted Land these days, Sheltering the People and Protecting them from the unforgiving environments of the Outside World, With the Old World Gone People had to live within the Artificial Copy of what the World was Once and were Governed by Higher-ups and People who had Power to have power over the People. Among those People who had Power to Govern the People is the Guardians of Hope.  
  
The Guardians are a Group of People Representing the Nation and the Colony they live in, So on and So Forth, and the Ones who had Braved the Outside World are Called the Legionnaires, they are often called to Defend, Hunt, Provide, Export, Import and Escort since Normal People couldn’t fight off anything that is out of Ordinary.  
  
Hiryu is among the High-ranking Legionnaires and the Youngest Fighter there is... every Last Day of the Month had always been the Busiest Day in the Legionnaires’ Strong Hold as it always been, Hiryu is only 14 ½ Years old when he joined the Army. His Physical Growth is a little Slow and it’s all thanks to that harsh training he gets in Hope’s Peak Academy...  
  
If Hiryu remembered clearly, he made a Promise to his Parents that he will never forsaken his younger brother, he’s 25 now and the top Guardian of the 1st Island of Jabberwock Island and Nagito would be 15 and very close to register in Hope’s Peak Academy, Hiryu survived and grew up in their Midst of Fighters and trained hard to become one of the Best Fighters there is.  
  
As years had gone by things had gone for the Worse and there’s only one Person to Blame, with the Failed Domination and Control, everything went Downhill  and the Result is what the World looks like Today, Perpetual Night Sky, a Good View of the Sun and the Moon alike, Harsh, Unforgiving and Deadly Environments, what else could go wrong? Well... lots of things could go wrong, no one knows what would trigger the Bad Luck and bite them back in the Ass...  
  
**[PRESENT DAY]**

 **  
** He heard the front door of the House Opened and Quiet and skittish footsteps followed, Hiryu sat up and looked at the hallway to see his Younger Brother.

  
“Oh! Big Brother you’re home! When did you arrive?” Nagito asked.

  
Nagito looked exhausted but not as exhausted as Hiryu, and the said male noticed Books in Nagito’s Arms, He recognized those books.

  
“I arrived just a few hours ago and you’ve been sneaking in my room and reading my books again...” Hiryu stated quietly.

  
He tried to stifle his yawn...

  
“Have you eaten anything?” Nagito asked placing the books in the table.  
  
  
Hiryu grumbled and said  
  
  
“No, Too Tired to Cook anything... just sleep...”  
  
  
“Ah! The Legionnaires had a Long String Chain Escort and Export Mission Yesterday...” Komaru hummed in understanding.  
  
  
Makoto chuckled in amusement and said  
  
  
“I heard Kazuichi and Gundham had been Kicked out of their House because they pissed off their Caretaker... Engel and disturbed his Sleep.”  
  
  
“All Senior Legionnaires are resting after a Long String of Chain Mission... it’s only fair...” Nagito added flatly.  
  
  
Hiryu stretched at the sofa and yawned...

  
“Why don’t you go and take a shower, Makoto, Komaru and I will prepare dinner.” Nagito asked.

  
“I brought a Horned Rabbit Meat and it’s in the Fridge.” Hiryu stated as he stood up.

  
The Trio brighten up and rushed to the Kitchen... Hiryu shook his head in amusement and trudged to his room. As he got there he stripped his ruffled uniform and went inside the Shower, Warm water always calms him down. 12 Years since the Calamity happened, The World is Healing Albeit slowly. It’s a Progress, but still. Demonic Creatures still crawls around the Land, watching and waiting for any victims that will come on their way.

  
It’ll take longer than 12 Years to forget that Incident, Everyone is too scared to even set foot on the outside world, The Oxygen has already returned and the air on the outside world is no longer acidic and deadly, some vegetation is returning too. It’s a good sign...

  
But all those years is still hard to forget, He was only a Child back then. A Child burdened with other responsibilities, He was only 14 and Nagito is only 4. He was having a Hard Time Foraging for food and there came Makoto and Komaru, both were too hungry and Parentless...

  
**[11 AND A HALF YEARS AGO]**

 **  
** He was walking down the Slums to find something useful for scrapping, he had start to start working to keep himself and Nagito alive. He’s strong enough to do hard Labor, but Nagito is still too young and hadn’t learned his Numbers and Letters yet. He scavenged few useful metals in the area and was about to go home for the day, until

  
“UWAAAAHHHH!!!” A Distressed cry of a child echoed at the alley nearby.

  
Concerned he went to see who it was, he frowned when he heard laughing.

  
“These ones should fetch a good price... look at those eyes.”

  
“Yeah... this little girl will grow into a fine beauty.”

  
The Slavers... Dirty Bastards who hunts down helpless people and sell them for a good price. He peered through the Corner and what he saw shocked him... a 3 Years old boy and a 2 Years Old Girl... These Slavers are messing with the Toddlers! Where are the Parents!?

  
“I already got rid of their parents, so there’s no point for them to be here.” One of the Slavers cackled.

  
Murder and Kidnapping these Slavers knows no bounds... it’s time to clean the Trash...

  
“Oi! Leave them alone!” He called out.

  
The Slavers turned to his Direction and glared at him, which failed to intimidate him one bit. But then those glares turn to lecherous grins.

  
“Oh ho? And what do we have here?” The First one chimed.

  
“Hey, Hey... you know it’s dangerous for a cute guy like you to be here you know.” The Second one grinned.

  
Hiryu raised a brow on that one, he’s not a fool to actually be scared on people like these two. He had seen worst.

  
“Get lost...” Is the only thing he said as he whistled.

  
It didn’t take long as flocks of Lesser Horned Eagle Spirits surrounded the Alley.

  
“Wh-who are you!?” The First Slaver asked.

  
“Haven’t you heard me? Get Lost!” He said coldly. “Slavers are not Welcome here! Leave!”

  
The Second Slaver dashed towards the two Toddlers attempting to snatch them on the way. But that would never work as Three Lesser Horned Eagles Attacked from above and attacked the Second Slaver... the First Slaver cowered at the sight of his partner getting killed

  
“Please! I beg you! Spare my life... I don’t want to die!” The Man pleaded.

  
“You killed these Kids’ Parents why should I spare you?” He stated and gathered the two younger kids in his arms turning away from the Massacre as the Two Slavers are getting Swarmed by the Lesser Horned Eagles.

  
He had to pay respect to these Children’s Parents later, for now, he had caused too much attention and had to go home then attend to his growing Family.

  
**[CUT]**  
  
  
Hiryu stepped out of the shower and dressed up on his button up shirt and comfortable pair of pants, the First Island of Jabberwock had been once swarmed with Criminals and Slavers, but upon his Rule as a Beast Tamer Mage. The Crime Lessened and Slavery Ceased that day, All he ever wanted is a Safe Place for his Little Family to grow up and his little brothers and Sister have a peaceful childhood place, but still... it was difficult back then when food is scarce and everyone is too afraid to go out of the Barrier. He remembers those Dark Days when he starts hunting smaller beasts for money. He had to leave his little siblings to Mr. Owen to look after while he is away.

  
**[FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** He never turned back as he left the barrier, if he’s not going to find a way to fix the current problem, not only his siblings would suffer the whole inhabitants of the First Island would Suffer too. The Food is becoming scarce and those who lived in the other Islands are too selfish to even share, so he had to find a Solution for the in habitants of the 1st Island.

  
“As what the 1st Island Chief had told me, the Food Supplies will last until Next week and after that, our storage will be empty.” Lucifer one of the impulsive teens who followed him stated looking down at the paper.

  
“I see... then we must hunt as much as we could.” He stated.

  
“Engel already caught one...” Angelo cackled like a mad man.

  
Engel came dragging a panicking Rabbit by the Horn...

  
“If this is what the creatures look like after Calamity then this is ridiculous, this rabbit is as huge as Lucifer’s Monster of a Dog! This one nearly skewered my ass!” The Short tempered Male said tying the struggling Horned Rabbit and Carried it Fireman Style.

  
Sighing, First Day Out and everything is Rowdy already... They Kept Hunting on the Safer Grounds, the Calamity might be Over but still there are still Dangers Lurking in the Corner. For 5 Days they hunted on the safer Ground, it was a never easy catch, they almost got skewered Horned Rabbits, Scorched by Fire Pheasants, Trampled by Three Horned Deers and Nearly got eaten by those Giant Snakehead Fish... Engel trying to kill Lucifer for his teasing, but still... a Catch is a Catch and feeding the Island Inhabitants is all that matters.

  
“How are we going to Drag these Beasts back to the 1st Island?” Engel Complained.

  
The Air cracked and crumbled showing the hill near the Barrier

  
“There... anymore problem?” He sighed.

  
It’s been a long day and he wanted to rest and get back to his Brothers right away, using the shortcut back home would do them all a favour, but they need to meet up with the Island Elders on what to do with the Live Catch.

  
{TIMESKIP}

  
He tried to ignore all the looks he and his crew gets and the catch they managed to get from the outside world, he just really wanted to go back home and rest.

  
“Yo! Hiryu you look like a Snakehead fish tried to eat you...” Owen called out as he brought Nagito, Makoto and Komaru along.

  
“Yeah! And it’s Lucifer’s fault!” Engel called back.

  
“Hey! I said I’m sorry!” Lucifer cried out.

  
“If you’d been too careful... have you forgotten how dangerous the waters outside the barrier?” Aki admonished the blond.

  
“He decided to go and jump on the water instead.” Angelo cracked up.

  
Lucifer sulked at the corner growing mushrooms.

  
“Big Bwother!/Big Bwudew!/UGA!” Nagito, Makoto and Komaru cried out excitedly.

  
Just seeing those three all his exhaustion disappears, he picked up both Nagito and Makoto as the two cooed on their Big Brother’s return. He’s happy to be with them.

  
{UNTIL THAT DAY}

  
Some Officials from the Central Island came and announced that they are going to be taking the Komaeda and Naegi Siblings with them. But

  
“You can’t just come here and announce that you are going to be taking us to the Central Island... For what? What are you Central Island Dogs want from us Children of the 1st Island?” He said calmly but coldly.

  
A Woman with motherly looks stepped in trying to ease the Tension

  
“We heard what you did for these people and of your ability, but to our surprise it was a young child-”

  
“I threw away my title as a Child **_BEFORE_** The Calamity Began and how it started, so don’t treat me like one.” He cut the woman off.

  
“Respect your elder boy.” The one with Silver hair called out sternly.

  
“Why should I give respect to people who didn’t respect us inhabitants of the 1 st Island, just because we are poor doesn’t mean you can just tread on us like we’re a bunch of Trash. When we needed aide, where were you? When the People of this Island are starving to death did you send help? No... Me along with my four comrades had to go outside the Barrier to hunt food despite the danger and now you come here like this is your place and say that you are going to take me and my siblings to Central Island, just because you caught gist of my ability to use Magic? I refuse to come so Go Away...” He said harshly and turned away.

  
“We came here not only to invite you to the Hope’s Peak Academy but to offer aide to your people as well... we tried to talk this to our chieftain but he won’t allow us to aide your people.” Another man with green hair stated.

  
“Well... No Thanks to that Chieftain of yours, We Dwellers of the 1st Island learned how to live without any outsiders’ help. So you can go back to your Central Island and never bother us again.” He stated as he walks away.

  
“You think you can just walk away after disrespecting us, Boy?” The Silver Haired Man stated as he draws his sword.

  
At the Crowd a Man with Blue hair came

  
“Hiryu! What are you doing!?”

  
The said boy turned to the man and said

  
“They are asking for a fight...”

  
“You can’t just go and fight you idiot! You have Siblings to take care of!” Owen cried out.

  
“Like hell they could kill me that easily.” The White Haired Boy stated.

  
“You’re a child not an adul-OW!” Owen cried out as he was being kicked in the shin.

  
“I’m 14 and a half years old...” The White Haired boy snapped and turned to the Silver Haired Man. “Swordsman, huh.”

  
He clapped his hand and soon the air shifts as a Hard Shelled Snake Tailed Tortoise appeared.

  
“What is a Genbu doing here!?” The Green haired man cried out.

  
Rolling his eyes the white haired boy said

  
“You may have caught gist of my Magic and yet you didn’t know this part?”

  
It sounded like an insult since the Green haired man looked like he’s going to burst a vein.

  
{BUT THEN}

  
“DEMON BEASTS!” A Cry from the Gate called out.

  
Without hesitation those who had Magic ability had to go to fight and defend the Island.

  
“Evacuate the Women, Children and Elderly! Those who are strong enough to fight go buy us some time!” He called out. “Healers Assist and Support! Swordsmans and Fighters on the Vaguard and Assault! I’m on my way!”

  
He called out his Fire Tiger and Rode out of sight to the battlefield, Owen wanted to fight but he has Children to defend...

  
**[END]**

 **  
** After that fight there had been casualties and injured, Some Family Lost their Loved Ones, Children Orphaned, he had no other choice but to go to Central Island and Train in Hope’s Peak Academy to become stronger to protect his Island, his Brothers are left Behind in the 1st Island. 7 Years he endured the Hellish Training and Education under Kyousuke Munakata. He barely gets along with the man and there’s the Troublesome Izuru K. Hinata... After accidentally pulling the Guy’s Ahoge he won’t stop on following.

  
One time the guy snuck on his Bathroom like he owns the place...

  
“Bastard...” Hiryu grumbled as his cheeks coloured.

  
He was about to leave his room when his phone rang... he picked it up and answered with a straight face

  
“This is Komaeda Hiryu if you want to die you called the right person...”

  
**JIN KIRIGIRI [PHONE]: That’s a nice greeting...**

 **  
** “What do you want Bastard?” Hiryu asked tone flat.

  
**[DOWN THE KITCHEN]**

 **  
** Nagito, Makoto and Komaru are preparing the food when

  
“YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?” Hiryu’s annoyed voice called out.

  
The Trio looked at each other and cringed when they heard crashing, thudding and clattering up in their older brother’s room.

  
“THEY’RE ONLY 16, 15 AND 14!” Hiryu’s angry growl was heard. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE AGE REQUIREMENT CHANGED BACK TO ORIGINAL!?”

  
Boy... Hiryu is not very happy whatever is going on up there.

  
“IS HOPE’S PEAK SENDING BRATS TO THE BATTLEFIELD NOW!? UGH! SHUT UP! WE’LL HAVE A TALK ON THIS MATTER ONCE I’M BACK IN THERE...” Hiryu snapped and everything was quiet.

  
Nagito, Makoto and Komaru sighed in relief, it seems their Big Brother is not going to blow up the house by accident, it rarely happens and the cause is his Paladin Lover Izuru who is currently away for an expedition. They watched as their older brother dragged his feet to the kitchen.

  
“Another stupid meeting?” Nagito asked curiously.

  
“Yes... and you three are coming with me in Central Island Tomorrow for the Registration in Hope’s Peak Academy.” Hiryu stated as he sits down on the chair.

  
The trio perked up on this and looked at their Big Brother excitedly.

  
“That means we can see Big Brother work?” Nagito asked happily.

  
“Yes... you’ll meet some of my Co-workers too. Just stay close and you won’t be in trouble.” Hiryu stated.

  
“HAI~!” The Trio Chirped happily.

  
They’re excited to see their Big Brother’s Work Place. They’ve been thinking what their big brother’s workplace looks like since they were little. When they were young they barely see their Big Brother and he almost doesn’t have time to play with them. So this time, they’re going with their Big Brother. After Dinner Hiryu went out to talk to some Family he knew, Probably he’s going to talk about the Academy’s Registration to those who are interested to go with him tomorrow.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** By Dawn some kids gathered by the Plaza, Nagito recognized most of them. They’re kids who are the same age as him. Tanaka, Kazuichi, Chihiro, Ryouta, and Sakura are among them.

  
“Nagito-kun, Makoto-kun, Komaru-chan! Good Morning!” Chihiro greeted.

  
“Good Morning!” The Trio greeted in chorus.

  
“Hey! You guys excited to see your Big Bro’s Workplace?” Kazuichi called out grinning.

  
“Yeah! We’re really curious what big brother’s workplace is like...” Makoto said happily.

  
“It seems the Great Guardian of Our Island is willing to Bring Us to the Place where he trained for Years.” Gundham Stated looking at the siblings.

  
“Well, we’re of age to go to training...” Komaru said smiling happily.

  
“I-I hope n-no one’s going to bully us...” Ryouta stuttered.

  
“Don’t worry, if someone will try and Bully Us 1st Islanders I will show them we’re no Push-Over.” Sakura stated as she stood beside the Timid Boy.

  
“Where’s Big Brother?” Makoto asked looking around.

  
“He’s talking to our Parents.” Kazuichi answered.

  
**[FEW MINUTES LATER]**

 **  
** Hiryu came in his Uniform Consisting a long Blue overcoat that is clasped at the waist, while wearing high collared shirt overlain with a light blue vest, a Pair of White Pants, then a Pair of White Below Knee-length Boots, a simple blue crystal pendant on his neck, finishing off with a Red Cloak wrapped around his shoulder.

  
“Pardon for the wait... I shall open the Gate for us to enter the Academy.” Hiryu stated as he stood in front of his Charges.

  
With a wave of a Hand a Huge Door appeared, The door is made of Metal and White Marble and the designs of golden dragons. The Door Opens showing the Front Yard of the Academy, they can see what’s beyond the door but to the other side, it’s nothing but Pitch Black.

  
“Listen well... Once we are inside the Academy, Stay Close to me and never wander off. Follow my Instructions and you all will be alright. Do you understand?” Hiryu asked firmly with no room for arguments.

  
“Yes!” The Younger Ones answered.

  
Nodding, he pushed the door wide open and said

  
“Follow me...”

  
Nagito and the rest of the Group followed their Guardian towards the Academy they longed to enter and train from... As for the Trio, they’re finally going to their Big Brother’s Workplace and train Under his Tutelage...

  
They’re Going To Hope’s Peak Academy, Where Strong and Talented People are studying and Training.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. TO HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY

**[HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY]**

**  
** The Students and Staffs on the Front Yard ceased what they’re doing when a Huge Door Appeared.

  
“Looks like he’s Back.” Kizakura stated with a smile.

  
“Who’s Back?” One of the Students asked curiously.

  
“The Beast Master and Also a Mage.” Kizakura answered. “Ah! I can see him!”

  
The Pitch Black Shadow rippled as the first person came out from the other side of the door, followed by 8 Younger Ones, they seem to be very skittish in first glance and sticking close to their Older Guide. And Speaking of Guide, Others had arrived with their Own Flocks from Different Islands. Yukizome Chisa is leading the 4th Island Children, Kyousuke Munakata is leading 3rd Island Children, Jozu Sakakura is leading the 5th Island Students and Yusuke Matsuda was leading the 2nd Island Children in Izuru’s Stead. Izuru is out on a long expedition so Matsuda was in charge of the 2nd Island Children.

  
Though it seems that the Children from the Second Island had interest on the First Island Children. Though the Said First Island children were unaware of the attention they’re getting and just stay close to their Guide, eyes glued on the Beast Master’s Back. If the little chicks are doing a good job following their Mother Hen, the First Island Children are doing a Good Impression of Ducklings following the Mother Duck... the Beast Master in this case.

  
“Stay close, there are too many recruits here today.” Hiryu’s calm voice stated as he checks on his flocks.

  
A Chorus of wary ‘Yes’ is what he gets, the Younglings are obedient to their Guide. The rest of the Occupants of the Yard just watched the First Flock go to their assigned area, it was a surprise that Hiryu brought his Siblings along though the other two brunettes were different. The two younger Brunettes are clutching on the Young White Haired Boy who was clinging on the Guide’s sash.

  
The Registration is going on and Since Hiryu is connected to his Flock and knows them well.

  
“Stay here, I’ll go and Register you Lot... Don’t cause any trouble... Nagito, Sakura I’ll leave you two in charge while I’m away.” The Older Male stated as he enters the Main door.

  
So while the Guide of the First Island Children, The Tension is high and the Younger ones of the 1st Island Children are scared. The First one to step up are the Seniors who looked rather Predatorily towards the Fresh Batch of Recruits.

  
“Well, Well, Well... What do we have here?” Senior#1 Grinned.

  
“Hey... I don’t think we should mess with the Beast Master’s Herd...” Senior#2 said warily but was ignored.

  
“Quit being a Coward, just because this bunch of Pathetic Losers are connected with the Beast Master doesn’t mean they can act like they own the place.” Senior#1 Hissed and glared at the New Victim. “Look here you little Runts, this is not your Island anymore so you better know your place...”

  
**[SECOND ISLANDER FLOCK]**

 **  
** “Hey... check that out, it looks like some Seniors are trying to Bully the 1st Islanders.” Aoi Asahina said pointing at the Group of Seniors.

  
“Hmph! Bunch of Barbarians...” The Impostor stated bluntly.

  
“Ibuki Thinks we need to help them! Look the Cutie Pie with Brown hair and Black Jacket is about to cry.” Ibuki chirped.

  
Byakuya looked to where Ibuki is pointing and noticed that not only One Brunette is about to cry but another brunette is really close to crying and that Muscular Girl is close on Punching the lights out of the Senior, but the Problem is, she’s not allowed to hurt anyone. Bullying a Guardian’s Flock is a Direct Offence to the Overseer of the Flock, at this rate... Those Seniors are Bullying a Wrong Flock.

  
“This is unacceptable! Such action must be stopped at once!” Sonia said angrily, she despised bullying.

  
Tsumiki was whimpering as she doesn’t like the bullying as well.

  
“Damn those Cowards, Bullying the weak is not manly at all!” Mondo hissed.

  
“I can’t stand this!” Hinata snapped and stood up from where he is seated.

  
**[FIRST ISLANDER FLOCK]**

 **  
** Sakura was about to stand up to defend her friends. She cannot stand the sight of people bullying the weak because they can, she was not allowed to hurt anyone, but she is allowed to speak her mind, she was about to say something when

  
“Why don’t you leave them alone?” An annoyed voice called out.

  
The Seniors turned to see a boy, He has short, spiky brown hair with an ahoge. He wears a simple white shirt with the emblem of his previous high school embroidered on the hem. He wears a green tie which also bears the same emblem. He has black jeans and red-and-white sneakers.

  
“And who the heck are you?” Senior#1 asked looming closer to the boy.

  
“My Name is Hajime Hinata, a New Recruit to the Second Islanders.” The boy said fearlessly.

  
“Haah? And do you think we’re intimidated by you, Huh, Shrimp?” Senior#2 said.

  
“You should be, you know that he’s the Younger Brother of the Deus Ex Machina?” Byakuya called out from behind.

  
The Seniors gaped at Hajime disbelievingly.

  
“This runt is Izuru’s Younger Brother?” Senior#1 asked disbelief is his tone.

  
**[PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE]**

 **  
** Hiryu is giving Jin Kirigiri a piece of his mind about returning the Age Requirement for Recruitment.

  
“They’re children! Do you have any idea what I have gone through especially the Hands-on and Field Training? Jesus Christ Jin! Are you sending the Kids to their Death?” The Upset White-haired male said pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
Jin sighed at this, it’s difficult to handle the Beast Master when he’s this upset. Only one Person who could stop the Beast Master’s Tirade when he’s upset, but that Person is away for the time being... He knew the Beast Master is a Force to rely on when it comes to fighting those Beasts in the outside world.

  
“If it makes you feel better, you can always hand over some of your Spirit Beasts to them, Rather than risking them going outside to hunt for one....” Jin said ready to face the Monster... Honestly he wanted to avoid the Monstrous Temper of his Fellow Guardian, but with him in the same room with the Pissed Off First Island Guardian He’ll never get out unscathed.

  
Hiryu’s temper fluctuated for a moment and had this thoughtful look in his face.

  
“Now that you said it that might be a good idea...” He said.

  
Jin sighed as he dodged a bullet...

  
“But... it’s too early for them to have Beastial Partners, they know nothing about it.” Hiryu stated.

  
“Well... You can always teach them the Basics.” Jin said trying to stay calm as possible.

  
Hiryu seriously wanted to slap Jin Kirigiri right now... but he needs to be patient.

  
“Learning the Basics will take a long time, do you know how long it took me and Izuru to learn the Basics ourselves?” He argued.

  
“Hiryu, I know this is getting Ridiculous, but we can’t always rely on you and Izuru as the Main Combatant in the Battlefield. You almost died back then if it weren’t for Izuru’s quick action, with your shared knowledge we could raise a New Generation of Guardians. Please Understand, We know the System is getting Ridiculous, I am against this Age Requirements as well but we have no other choice. If we train the Children early the better, out of everyone else aside from Izuru, You are the only one who can give them knowledge of the treachery of the outside world.” Jin said firmly.

  
“You’re making it sound like that the Outside World is irreclaimable.” Hiryu snorted.

  
“Isn’t it?” Jin asked.

  
Hiryu rolled his eyes and said

  
“How do you think I’m able to go farther from the Barrier without getting swarmed by those pesky Demonic beasts? Even Izuru and his Group were able to go further without any problems at all?”

  
“But we only gained a small territory, The World is too big and the Future Foundation in the Main Land is looking for best Fighters.” Jin stated.

  
Hiryu growled at that, Jin knew he made a Mistake on mentioning the Future Foundation.

  
“As If I’m Handing Over My Flocks to Them... Don’t you Ever Dare, Jin... You know what I am Capable Of and Izuru won’t be able to stop me if You or the Future Foundation try to take the Children away from me.” With that Hiryu stalked towards the door. “I’ll be training the Brats myself... do not interfere.”

  
Once the Beast Master is out of the Office, Jink flopped down on his chair with a sigh... He avoided Disaster and is very grateful, it’s better to let the Beast Master do what he do best.

  
**[BACK AT THE FRONT YARD]**

 **  
** “Hah! This pathetic idiot is Izuru’s Younger Brother? Impossible!” Senior#1 Laughed.

  
“Hey, Come on... give the kid a credit... at least he got some guts...” Senior#2 said.

  
Hajime was about to lose his temper, but he had to hold it in and just stared at the two Seniors and said

  
“At least I am not someone who likes to pick on weaker opponents just to feel Superior... How Pathetic.”

  
That annoyed the two nameless seniors.

  
“What did you say, Punk?” Senior#1 throws his fist towards the brunette.

  
But his fist made contact with a White Haired boy’s temple sending the White Haired Boy to the floor. The whole Yard had a look of Horror in their face.

  
“What’s going on here?” Matsuda called out as he ran to the scene only to freeze in horror.

  
“What in God’s Name is going on!?” Kizakura cried out trying to calm the Terrified New Recruits.

  
“Oh God! Is that The First Island Guardian’s Younger Brother?” One of the Nicer Seniors called out.

  
“Shit! If He finds out about this, there’ll be Slaughter!” Another Friendly Senior called out.

  
Before anyone could do something

  
“What’s going on here?” A Stern Voice called out by the door.

  
Everyone backed away leaving the two culprits and the two New Recruits in front of the Beast Master. Hiryu’s Sharp Green Eyes looked down at the two New Recruits, the Brunette was holding his Little Brother Protectively, Nagito is out cold and had a wound on his head... When Hiryu glanced back at the Brunette, he had this feeling that this Boy is Special, Despite the Boy’s Innate Spiritual Energy is Low, and his Outer Energy is Low, there is this weird feeling keep telling him that the boy will do great in the future. That was weird, but still impressive, to just face two Seniors who are in Mid-rank without proper training... He can Help this boy. But for now-

  
“What happened here?” Hiryu demanded in his Cold and Stern Tone.

  
Byakuya stepped up and stated

  
“While you are Away, Two Seniors approached Your Flock and Start Harassing Them, Hajime had stepped up to stop them but it seems that they have other Ideas and thrown the First Punch which the Boy in Hajime’s Arms had blocked and got injured in the Process.”

  
“NII-CHAAANN!” Komaru cried as she throw herself at the Taller Male. “They’re being mean to us! We didn’t do anything!”

  
“We Did everything we could to Obey your Instruction... But-” Makoto added and looked down in guilt.

  
“I did Instructed you to not cause trouble, but you should already know the Saying ‘When Push comes to Shove.’ You have to defend yourself.” Hiryu stated as he pull Makoto’s Ahoge affectionately.

  
He stalked towards Nagito and Hajime who was looking at him warily... but Hajime stood his ground and didn’t look away. Hiryu’s eyes narrowed and reached out.

  
**[HAJIME’S VIEW]**

 **  
** This guy... he’s... he’s the Beast Master who closely annihilated an army of Demonic Beast? I could feel it... the tremendous strength and power, he’s powerful just like Izuru. When I look into his eyes it’s just like he’s looking right into my soul.

  
And now... he’s right in front of me, looking down at me with those Sharp Green Eyes... They’re terrifying to look at but I have to stand my Ground... Izuru did said that... Do not look away when a Great Beast stood In Front of you... at this rate, it’s not a Great Beast who I am looking at... it’s the Beast Master himself...

  
I must not look away! Don’t look away even if the Beast Master is about to crush my Skull. I ignored the worried cries of Mister Matsuda about the Beast Master to stop and not hurt me... I just stared at the hand that is reaching for my head and

  
**_Tug!_**

 ** _  
_** I feel a light and gentle tugging on my weird strand of hair...

  
“Wha-?” was all I could come up with and stared at the Beast Master in confusion...

  
He doesn’t look Hostile, his action betrays His stern Face... Izuru is right about the Beast Master... He never harm anyone unless he’s offended or so...

  
“Fear not Boy... I know you are not the Guilty one... Rest assured.” The Beast Master said in a Firm and Stern tone.

  
**[NORMAL VIEW]**

  
Matsuda breathed a sigh of relief, guess he won’t be explain to Izuru why Hajime died... The Beast Master had a Habit on scaring anyone with his looks but in the end he was just showing his affection.

  
“Damn it, Hiryu! Stop messing around!” He called out.

  
“I’m not messing around, where were you when this mess started.” Hiryu called back.

  
“There’s a meeting going on while you’re away.” Sakakura called out.

  
Hiryu just let out a huff and turned to the Two Seniors who look like they’re ready to faint.

  
“You two... Report to the Head’s Office this instant.” The Beast Master said sternly.

  
“Y-Yes Sir!” The Two Seniors ran to the Principal’s Office, with Soshun Murasame on their heels to report what happened.

  
Sighing, Hiryu kneeled beside the two New Recruits.

  
“Boy, What’s your name?” He asked.

  
“H-Hajime K. Hinata... Sir...” He stuttered nervously.

  
“Ah... Younger Brother to Izuru K. Hinata, correct?” Hiryu asked quietly as he applies Healing Magic to Nagito.

  
“Y-Yes sir!” Hajime squeaked which earned a chuckle from the Beast Master.

  
“No need to be afraid, boy... I’m not going to do anything harmful to you, it will be too troublesome for me if Izuru would come and kick my Behind.” Hiryu humoured.

  
Hajime nodded in return as he stood up allowing the Older Male to hold the White Haired boy. It didn’t take long Nagito woke up and stared at his older brother’s face.

  
“Big Brother I-I didn’t do anything!” He cried.

  
“I know...” Hiryu stated as he let his younger brother down.

  
Hiryu watched Nagito interacted to Hajime, and the boy looked like he’s having trouble looking straight to Nagito who blissfully chatting up with the Brunette. He looked at his Flock and noticed that Matsuda’s Flock is mingling with his Flock, a Blond glasses wearing boy was chatting with Makoto who was fidgeting in return. Komaru was chatting with a girl with colourful hair. The rest are trying to be calm with the other kids.

  
“Nii-chan?” Nagito called out carefully.

  
Glancing down at his younger brother Hiryu knew what his Younger Brother had in mind.

  
“Go mingle with the other Flocks, Training won’t start until tomorrow.” Hiryu answered nudging both Nagito and Hajime to the Flock of 2 nd and 1st Island Children.  

  
Smiling happily Nagito took hold of Hajime’s hand and dragged him to the Flock, Hiryu watched them go and bond with the other children... Matsuda approached the 1st Island Guardian and asked

  
“You seem interested with Izuru’s younger brother...”

  
“The Boy is a bit strange, I’m impressed that he didn’t look away when I looked at him, he didn’t back away when I reached him nor show any kind of fear towards me. However strange it may be... but the boy had a Low Innate Spiritual Energy, and his Outer Energy is Low as well.” Hiryu stated calmly.

  
This worried Matsuda, Izuru has a High Innate Spiritual Energy and High Outer Energy. But Hajime is not

  
“You’re judging him too early, Power is not everything you know.” Hiryu stated crossing his arms to his chest.

  
“You saw something on the Boy didn’t you?” Sakakura asked.

  
Hiryu just grinned knowingly...

  
“Just a feeling...”

  
“A Feeling?” Munakata asked he knew already to trust Hiryu’s instinct.

  
“Despite his Low Innate Spiritual Energy and Outer Enery, the Boy will do Great in the Future.” Hiryu stated quietly.

  
“But what is he going to do? The Test will be tomorrow...” miss Yukizome asked worriedly.

  
“I know what I must do when that time comes... Stop Judging People just because they’re weak.” Hiryu stated and walked off. “I owe Izuru for saving my life, I’ll pay him by watching over his younger brother.”

  
With that he walked up to the Flocks of Children, to explain to them about the Test Tomorrow.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. FANGS OF  THE BEAST

**[TESTING GROUND]**

  
Hajime is nervous... heck everyone is Nervous... It’s the Testing of Innate Spiritual Energy and Physical Strength, He’s doomed. He’s not as strong as his Older Brother both in Innate Spiritual Energy and Physical Strength. He watched as New Recruits tests their Innate Spiritual Energy and Physical Strength and being sent out to Reserve Course or the Main Course. He saw Nagito was being Tested in both Requirements.

  
“Nagito Komaeda, ISE: 97%, Physical Strength: 70%!” The Tester called out.

  
Makoto passed having a ISE of 96% and Physical Strength of 70%, Komaru too she had a 95% ISE and 60% Physical Strength.

  
Hajime watched as the Last of the 1 st Islander Children had been tested out, the 2nd Islander Children are Next and he’s extremely Nervous about this. One by one name were called until

  
“Hajime Hinata...” The Instructor called out.

  
**[HAJIME’S VIEW]**

 **  
** I’m doomed! I’m screwed!

  
“Alright we’ll test your strength first...” Said the Instructor with cold calculating eyes.

  
I raised my sword ready to strike the Strength Meter.

  
“Go ahead.” Said the instructor.

  
I strike as hard as I could and the Meter showed... 48%, I saw disappointment on the instructor’s eyes and sneers from the others, Some students jeered.

  
“Next the Innate Spiritual Energy Test...” The Instructor called out.

  
I touched the Orb, I had to clear my mind, a calm and serene heart... it felt weird, everything is Dark... but... there was a speck of light... what is it?

  
**[END VIEW]**

**[NORMAL POV]**

**  
** Hiryu watched quietly as Hajime is being tested out in ISE, it wasn’t that strong. The boy was calm... has he stopped fighting? That would be disappointing... but what is this uneasy feeling... he looked even closer, Hajime’s Innate Spiritual Energy is very weak, but it was there. To his surprise the Element is not only one but two, it’s not strong but there is hope for it to grow into a bright light.

  
Leaning back on the back rest and hid his smirk with his hand. Munakata saw this

  
“What did you saw?” He asked.

  
“Hope...” Hiryu answered quietly.

  
Jozu, Yukizome and Matsuda stared at him curiously.

  
“Your Innate Spiritual Energy is disappointingly weak: 40%... I expected more from the Younger Brother of Izuru Kamukura Hinata. But Oh Well... You’ll fall into the Reserve Course.” The Instructor sniffed in a prideful manner.

  
Hajime look like he was about to break at the insult, but he stood strong... he won’t cry... until

  
“You really are stupid aren’t you? Mr. Niles.” Hiryu’s insulting voice called out.

  
The said man turned to the Beast Master...

  
“Excuse me?” He asked.

  
Hiryu just stared at the look he gets, he Knew Niles had been too overbearing and hates people who had no Power, to him Power is Absolute and those who had no Power is beneath him.

  
“You judge too quickly without observing a student’s affinity to his or her Element and it’s getting on my nerves.” Hiryu stated as he stood up from his seat.

  
The Main Instructors watched as the Beast Master Descend from his throne. They knew Niles and Hiryu had bad blood since their Training Year, it surprised them that the Beast Master willingly defended a Student let alone Descend from his Throne to come to a Student’s rescue. Niles who always been too impulsive and stubborn.

  
“Why would you defend a disappointingly weak brat? He’s too weak to even be a Reserve Course Student!” Niles snapped.

  
“Because you are too stupid to not even see what a Student can do and capable of... all you ever do is judge them Badly, Treat them Poorly and Torment them Deliberately just to make yourself feel Superior than the rest... is that the reason why you asked to be a Reserve Course Instructor?” Hiryu argued standing in front of Hajime who looked at him in awe.

  
“I wouldn’t be in that Situation if it weren’t for you I would be one of the Main Instructor!” Niles snapped.

  
Jin Kirigiri was about to stop the two hissing Instructors, but a glare from Munakata stopped him from doing so...

  
“I did much better than you in our Trainee Days, so why chose someone who always runs away in the face of Danger... but back to the point... You judged Hajime Hinata too quickly, and compared him to his brother, What Izuru is capable of has nothing to do with Hajime Hinata. The Boy came here to study not to be compared to his Older Brother.” Hiryu stated.

  
“Hmph! Even if he gets to the Reserve Course, he has no Hope of Becoming one of the Main Fighters... You defending this boy is a waste of time.” Niles huffed Haughtily.

  
Before Hiryu could say anything a Woman with Strawberry Blond Hair and blue eyes came

  
“My... Niles... You should know already by now that Hiryu here could see and sense something that we are not capable of doing so. For him to defend the Boy here means he saw something Special.” Junko purred out.

  
“Junko...” Hiryu greeted the woman.

  
The Woman just grinned and made a Peace Sign and glanced at the embarrassed Instructor.

  
“That boy is nothing Compare to his Brother!” Niles snapped.

  
Junko looked at Hajime who flinched and hid behind the Beast Master his face is really red.

  
“Hajime was it? Why don’t you go and Try the ISE again.” Junko said cheerfully.

  
Hiryu nudged Hajime towards the Orb, the Boy did. Jin and the others leaned closer. Hajime cleared his mind, and had a calm and serene heart. The Orb faintly glowed Deep Purple and at the very Centre of the Darkness is a Speck of White Light.

  
_‘The Boy is a Dual?’_ They all thought.

  
Hajime took a deep breath and looked at Hiryu waiting for any Decision.

  
“Well?” Hiryu asked.

  
“That won’t change anything... He’s still too weak to even do anything.” Niles huffed stubbornly not Accepting anything.

  
Hiryu is losing his Temper as a Low Growl rumbled on the 1st Island Guardian’s throat.

  
“You seem to hate losing, How about a Bet then? Or are you a Coward like you always are?” Hiryu purred dangerously.

  
The Dark Haired Male growled and snapped at the White Haired Guardian.

  
“You’re on!” Niles growled.

  
There’s a Dangerous glint on Hiryu’s Sharp Green Eyes...

  
“Well... You seem to love to underestimate the Reserve Course, How about I take in Hajime Hinata as one of my Apprentice. With Hajime Hinata as a Representative for the Reserve Course Student... In Two Years, We’ll Test him out again to see if anything changed. If I Win, You Niles Tarleton will be assigned to Sector 6.” Hiryu stated.

  
Everyone stared at the Beast Master like he’s a Devil...

  
“I’LL DIE THERE!” Niles cried out.

  
“You Scared?” Hiryu sneered.

  
“Fine! If I win?” Niles snapped aggressively.

  
“If You Win, I’ll step Down from being an Instructor and a Guardian... I’ll go into Exile for 5 Long Years in the Outside World with no Contacts or Any Weapons to help me, I will Supress all my Magic as well.” Hiryu stated flatly.

  
“Hiryu! That’s too much!” Jin said sternly.

  
“I’m not Backing Down from this Jin...” Hiryu shot back. “It’s not like I’m powerless.”

  
Niles smirked and said

  
“Fine then... I agree...”

  
“And if you ever cheat... know that I’ll find out, and if I do... You’re Life is on the Line.” Hiryu stated and stood in front of Hajime.

  
Niles stormed out of sight his Plan foiled... Hiryu looked down at Hajime who was looking down on his feet.

  
“Hajime Hinata, raise your head.” Hiryu stated firmly.

  
Hajime obeyed the order and looked straight into the Beast Master’s eyes.

  
“From now on, as a Representative of the Reserve Course you will Train under my Guidance. You have Two Years to Prove that you can change not only for yourself but for those people who are in the same Ground as you. Prove to those who had offended your Fellow Reserve Course Students that You can become strong, You can change. Prove them all wrong...” Hiryu said firmly.

  
Hajime brightened at this, no one aside from Izuru had urged him to prove everyone wrong about him being weak.

  
“I-I’ll try... No... I Will! I’ll change!” He stated his light brightens. “But...”

  
He looked at his Fellow 2nd Islander Friends. Hiryu Noticed this and said

  
“You can stay with them, the 1st and 2nd Islander Trainees are Training Under my and Mr. Matsuda’s Watch... Go with your Friends.”

  
The 2nd Islanders cheered that Hajime will stay in their group.

  
“You’re too soft...” Junko said as she pushed Niles off the stage.

  
“Being too sever won’t serve any good. They are children after all, They’ll learn.” Hiryu answered.

  
“When are you going to start your Training?” Mukuro asked.

  
“The Day after Tomorrow, I had to arrange few more things.” Hiryu stated as he returns to his Throne followed closely by Junko and Mukuro.

  
The Test went on without any more trouble, it’s a little boring though. To watch which place where the New Trainees go, and Junko commenting about anything she finds interesting.

  
**[AS TIME GOES BY]**

 **  
** The Test is Over and Hiryu felt Sore on his Back side, he had to meet his and Matsuda’s Charges. As he set foot on Training Ground 1he saw Matsuda was already explaining everything to the Children.

  
“Ah! Since Hajime will be training under Hiryu-kun’s Guidance. I will be leaving Hajime in his care.” Matsuda said firmly.

  
“Hajime is going to Special Trainings?” Asahina asked.

  
“Well... He had to, because if he won’t he will fail.” Matsuda stated.

  
Hajime looked down.

  
“It’s not nice to say something like that to a Student, Matsuda.” Hiryu called out approaching the Group.

  
“You took your time...” Mutsuda huffed.

  
“Well I had to walk around to keep my Joints from aching and my Behind is Sore from sitting all day.” Hiryu shot back. “And besides that. I didn’t helped Hajime just because of the Bet, I wanted to Help Hajime out of my Freewill... it’s been awhile for me since I had to train another Student and watch him grow into fine Fighter.”

  
“What are you going to do now?” Matsuda asked.

  
“Let the Kids acquaint with their New Surroundings, I have to prepare their Lodging House too. I’ll leave them to you.” Hiryu stated as he walked on a different direction.

  
Once the Older Komaeda is out of sight...

  
“Ano... Matsuda-san, is Nii-san always this Busy?” Kommaru asked.

  
Sighing, Matsuda turned to look at the children and said

  
“Well... Since he’ll be Training you, he won’t be that Busy. Unlike before...”

  
“Before?” Makoto asked.

  
Scratching the back of his head, he’s not really comfortable telling the Makoto, Komaru and Nagito about their Older Brother’s Job.

  
“Well... Let’s just say your Big Brother often goes out of the Barrier to Exterminate the Demon Beast that comes Closer to the Barrier.” Matsuda explained. “The rest is for Hiryu to explain.”

  
“So... Nii-san keeps everyone safe?” Makoto asked.

  
“Him and Izuru are the Main Battlers, Hiryu is well known to fight with his Beasts. And Izuru is Known for his Talents.” Matsuda answered.

  
“Izuru and Hiryu-kun... Why the Two of them? Are both of them Pairs?” Sonia asked.

  
Matsuda’s face coloured for a moment and cleared his throat.

  
“Well... You can say that those two are Pairs...”

  
“How?” Ibuki asked.

  
“There’s an incident before and it has something to do with Hiryu and Izuru meeting.” Matsuda said trying to calm his nerves.

  
Before anyone could ask more Question, Hiryu came. Matsuda sighed in relief, He really doesn’t want to explain Hiryu’s and Izuru’s relationship to the Kids.

  
**[TIMESKIP, THE NEXT DAY AT FIRST DAY OF TRAINING]**

 **  
** Hiryu was teaching the Kids the Basic of searching a Partner before he sends them on the Spirit Mountain.

  
“Before I send you kids to the Spirit Mountain, let me give you an Advice. When you search for a Partner do not use Force to make them your Partner, Search for a Partner that Mirrors your Own Spirit. Look deep within and Never turn them away no matter what kind they are, Accept them and You shall have a Forever Friend and Partner.” Hiryu stated.

  
Before Matsuda could add something...

  
“You are always full of Nonsense, Hiryu... The only way you can get a Partner is by Dominating them.” Gui Ying cackled.

  
Matsuda and the Students of 2nd and 1st Island felt sudden chill ran down their spine.

  
“I hope you didn’t come back here to just mess with me, Gui Ying...” Hiryu said coldly.

  
Makoto, Komaru and Nagito looked at their Older Brother like he was a Different person. Their Big Brother always sound caring and kind, but this... this is Different. The man... Gui Ying just laughed and stated

  
“I didn’t came here to mess with you Great Beast Master, I came here to Make a Proposition to you.”

  
“...” Hiryu didn’t say anything.

  
“I came here to Propose to you to Join Forces with me, I have a Good Contacts with the Future Foundation and can Help you Defend Your Island more Rather than Depending than your Beasts.” Gui Ying said looking at the Older Komaeda.

  
Matsuda felt uneasy... He knew Hiryu got so many rivals and people who wants to take him on their side, However with Izuru around they stood no chance. Gui Ying is well known to be so Overbearing and arrogant as Niles, but his brutality is Legendary. Matsuda cringed when Gui Ying took notice of Hajime, the look of Disgust could be seen on the Man’s face. Gui Ying stalked towards Hajime who flinched at the sight of the man, Hiryu is just waiting... waiting like a snake waiting to strike for its prey.

  
“Why is a thing as Talentless as you in a Class for the Talented?!!” Gui Ying yelled catching the attention of nearby classes.

  
“Wha- B-But I-” Hajime tried to argue.

  
“A Plebeian Sub-Species like you can Never Become a Saviour of this World, You are a Disappointment to everyone, even to your brother! That’s what you are!” Gui Ying Yelled out not noticing a very furious Beast Master behind him.

  
“GUI YING!” Munakata shouted.

  
When the said man turned, Hiryu’s Fist connected to the man’s face sending Gui Ying tumbling on the Ground and Hajime who was paralyzed in shock was pulled close by the Beast Master.

  
“Shut up! You Lowly Insect!” Hiryu’s cold and dangerous voice called out.

  
**[HAJIME’S VIEW]**

**  
_“Why is a thing as Talentless as you in a Class for the Talented?!!”_**

  
It’s not my fault for being talentless... it’s not my fault being born the way I am now! It’s not my fault!

  
**_“A Plebeian Sub-Species like you can Never Become a Saviour of this World, You are a Disappointment to everyone, even to your brother! That’s what you are!”_**

 ** _  
_** That’s not true! Izuru is not disappointed! He’s not! Why? Why is it that people always find fault on my actions? Why?

  
“Shut up! You Lowly Insect!”

  
That was Mr. Hiryu’s voice it sounds so cold and angry... He’s very warm... Mr. Hiryu’s the only one believed in me... I... He trusted me that I could change... I promised... I Promised him... I want to change... I want to be strong.

  
**[END VIEW]**

 **  
** Hajime couldn’t see anything, he wanted to change for the good, but why is it that there are people making it too difficult for him? Why do they want to Drag him down...

  
“Oh Heavenly Spirit,” He choked.

  
Hiryu froze upon recognition of the incantation, Izuru used this incantation before when things got too much for him Physically, Mentally and Emotionally.

  
“Hajime?” He called out but it seems the boy is too out of it.

  
 “Heed my name and grant my wish.” Hajime sobbed clinging to the Beast Master’s armoury.

  
The wind changed, the Barrier that protects the Island is wavering, The Sky Darkens as the cloud swirls above them, rumbling and gathering.

  
“By the strength hailing by the binding of the stars.” Hajime cried out as memories of those people who tormented him rushed in his mind, he wanted to defeat them all. “Defeat My Enemy!”

  
Monstrous thunder strikes down from the sky and struck the Barrier creating a massive crack, Alarming the rest of the Guardians, The Thunder didn’t cease on striking down causing an even massive Damage on the Barrier. Hajime continued to cry, clinging to the nearest person to him.

  
**[MILES AND MILES AWAY]**

 **  
** A Man with Long Black hair and Red Eyes paused from his step and turned to where the Direction of Jabberwock Island would be... Something’s wrong...

  
“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked.

  
“I do not know... the wind feels restless, the surroundings is silent... the Sky... is a little dark.” Izuru said quietly.

  
“It looks like a storm is coming... a very strong one.” Angelo added. “There’s a Strange huge thunderstorm in Jabberwock.”

  
Izuru had a bad feeling on this Thunderstorm... then he remembered... **_HE_** himself caused such a Storm. He clenched his hand too hard that it bleeds, he knew this kind of Storm... Only in his Family could cause such Storm be it Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Thunder, or Ice...

  
_‘Hajime...’_ He called out the name of his younger brother in his thought worriedly.

  
“Izuru?” Engel called out.

  
“Something’s wrong... This Storm in Jabberwock is not a Natural Occurence... Something’s wrong with Hajime...” Izuru began.

  
“Hajime? But you said he had a weak ISE and Physical Energy.” Aki said curiously.

  
“Yes... but... In our Family, when a Member is in too much distress we Cast a Spell Automatically to defend ourselves or those who are dear to us... Something must have happened and I want to find out what is going on with Hajime during my absence.” Izuru said Firmly.

  
“Are we ending the expedition early?” Lucifer asked.

  
“We gathered enough Energy Crystals to keep the Barriers Energized... we’re going back home.” Izuru said summoning his Mount, a Winged Hydra named Izumi.

  
“As you wish...” Engel answered and called back the troops.

  
Izuru summoned up a Portal that will lead him to where Hajime would be.

  
**[BACK AT THE TRAINING GROUND]**

 **  
** The Thunder stopped striking the Barrier as Hajime Collapsed in the Beast Master’s Arms... The Storm has ended, but Bloodbath is coming as Hiryu handed Hajime over to Matsuda who look a little paler than usual.

  
Hiryu turned to the man who caused so much distress on his Student, Gui Ying was looking at him in horror. Hiryu ignored Munakata, Yukizome and Jozu who was telling him to calm down. Hiryu had unsheathed his Claws and bared his Fangs.

  
“You! I’m a high ranking member of the Future Foundation! You won’t dare lay your hands on me!” Gui Ying demanded.

  
Hiryu had seen red and he charged at the Blond Man with Killing Intent. Grabbing Gui Ying’s throat he snarled

  
“You have made a grave Mistake, You think just because you are a High Ranking Member of the Future Foundation that I won’t lay my hands on you... You are Mistaken, I never cared about the Rules and Laws of the Future Foundation, in case you have forgotten that I made it pretty clear for the Foundation that I will not be bound by any Laws or Rules that they have laid before me, I Obey no one, only those who had gained my Respect.”

  
Hiryu tightened his hold choking the man before him and continued

  
“And You... You have the audacity to approach me, propose to me and Harm my Student right in front of me, who do you think you are to act so High and Mighty to a Territory that is not your own. You harmed my Student, therefore you will be Punished accordingly.”

  
Hiryu raised his claws ready to rend Gui Ying into pieces. He ignored the horrified calls from Jin, Munakata, Yukizome and Jozu, he ignored their cries for him to stop...

  
“DIE!” Hiryu growled and brought down his Claw.

  
But a sudden crack in the air stopped him from killing the Blond Man and it didn’t take long when a Giant Hydra descended from the sky and landed on the Ground, then a Man with Black Hair and Piercing Red Eyes dismount from the said Beast.

  
“What’s going on here?” The Man demanded he looked at the White Haired Beast Master. “Hiryu... what are you doing?”

  
Jin Kirigiri was thankful for the arrival of Izuru Kamukura Hinata, Gui Ying dodged the Fangs of the Beast. But he cringed upon realization, things got from Bad to worst... Izuru’s Temper is equally Dangerous as Hiryu.

  
“Shit...” was all he could say...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. SPIRIT MOUNTAIN

**[TRAINING GROUND]**

**  
** Hiryu snapped at the Taller Black Haired Male and said

  
“This lowly whelp is messing with **_MY_** Student...”

  
Izuru aproached serenely in Hiryu's side, waiting for his friend to return to his senses and calm down. When he did so, Hiryu continued to wait until the man was by his side before speaking.

  
"Izuru, remind me again what the Academy's stance on bullying within the School is?" Hiryu asked his friend, with a sharp glare.

  
Izuru paused to study his friend. The deadly calm expression contrasted dangerously with the fury that burned in his green eyes, and the steel in his voice.

  
Izuru's red eyes narrowed. "Zero tolerance."

  
Hiryu tilted his head. "So if a member of the Future Foundation bullying a Student goes unchecked and unreported??"

  
Izuru frowned, his expression serious. "Has such a thing happened? Has something happened while I was away?"

  
Hiryu hissed at Gui Ying, Izuru is befuddled with Hiryu’s Hostile Behaviour at the Blond Man.

  
“Hiryu...” The Dark Haired Male called out calmly not fearing the Older Komaeda’s Temper.

  
“Mr. Ying over there...” Hiryu began pointing his claw at the said man. “Had the audacity to approach me, propose to me and Harm Hajime right in front of me.”

  
Gui Ying sniffed and said

  
“He’s just a Talentless thing who think he can mingle with the Talented people! Disgusting! A Plebeian Sub-Species like him can Never Become a Saviour of this World, He is a Disappointment to everyone, even to you, Mr. Izuru! That’s what he is!”

  
Everyone felt cold chills ran down their Spine, Gui Ying had guts to say such thing about Hajime right in Izuru’s Face and Twice in Hiryu’s Face, but before Hiryu could do anything Izuru lost his Temper, even though he looks impassive his action is speaking the loudest as his fist connected to the Blond Man’s Face, he wasn’t satisfied with just punching the man... he is going to use the man as a Prime Example to those who dare offend his Family, especially Hajime.

  
“Who do you think you are to act so High and Mighty to a Territory that is not your own. To say such offensive judgment against my Younger Brother, I will not tolerate people like you.” Izuru said coldly and venomously as he land a hit on Gui Ying’s face.

  
All bystanders and students in the area quivered at the sight, Only once they ever see Izuru had lost his temper that was when Hiryu was severely injured during the Hands-on Training and now, a Member of the Future Foundation had offended the ‘Deus Ex Machina’ it will be a Huge Trouble for the Future Foundation if they Offended a Guardian of Hope, especially one as Strong as Izuru Kamukura Hinata.

  
Izuru was about to throw another Punch when Surprisingly Hiryu caught his arm. The Dark Haired Male turned to look at the Older Komaeda questioningly.

  
“You’ve done enough, The Kids wouldn’t want to see anyone being killed right in front of him. Let that Pest go and attend to your Younger Brother, Hajime Needs you right now.” Hiryu stated.

  
Izuru hesitated, but in the end he agreed and let Gui Ying go to attend to his Precious Little Brother. Jin Kirigiri was glad that there’s no Bloody Murder is going to happen, so he suspended the Class and Training for the Day.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

**[2 ND ISLANDER DORM HOUSE]**

**  
** Tsumiki was left to tend on Hajime for a while, Hiryu was in Izuru’s Office to talk about what happened.

  
“I’ll be taking the kids to the Spirit Mountain to give them their Very First Spirit Beast to assist them in their Training in the outside World.” Hiryu stated.

  
“Isn’t that too dangerous? They’re too young.” Izuru sighed tiredly.

  
“Not my Decision but Jin’s, Go complain to him.” Hiryu shot back.

  
“So you’re going to hand over some of your Spirit Beasts to help them.” Izuru stated.

  
“Better than nothing, is it not? At least once they raised whatever Beast they chose with care and respect it won’t be a problem since naturally that the Spirit Beasts will return the Favour to their Caretaker with their Loyalty and will do anything to Protect them.” Hiryu stated calmly. “And Izuru, might I tell you that Hajime is very Special...”

  
To Izuru’s surprise, Hiryu told him about the results of Hajime’s ISE and what the Older Komaeda had saw

  
“You’re saying that Hajime is a Dual?” Izuru asked looking at Hiryu in slight surprise.

  
“Yes, though it’s weak it’s there, no doubt about it. Your Brother is the one we’ve been waiting for.” Hiryu stated glancing back at Izuru. “If it comforts you, Nagito is the same. Though Hajime is Light and Darkness, Nagito is Light and Dark too... Makoto and Komaru are the same as well.”

  
“If it is said that one Dual can only be found in a Century, then two Duals can only be found in a Millennium, from the early beginning of Hope’s Peak Academy, Students with Dual Innate Spiritual Energy can be counted in one hand.” Izuru stated quietly.

  
Hiryu chuckled and leaned on the Glass Pane.

  
“Looks like our brothers are going to Surpass us both...” He said grinning at his reflection.

  
“Are you mad?” Izuru asked.

  
“Nope... not one bit, I’ve been waiting for this moment. And there is no way I’ll be mad about it, in fact...” Hiryu stated and glanced back at his Partner and smirked. “I’m Proud of it. It’s not every day I’ll find someone who could Surpass me, aside from you and the other Guardians though.”

  
“That’s true...” Izuru chuckled.

  
“And I’ll get to see these Kids Grow.” Hiryu said looking at Izuru straight.

  
“Aren’t you a bit worried?” Izuru asked curiously.

  
“I am, but... Nagito, Makoto, and Komaru are growing kids it’s fine to let them go and grow up, I can’t keep them forever and you should know that too, they won’t be happy if I did. Their life is their own, not mine. I’ll just have to watch over them from afar.” Hiryu answered. “You can’t keep Hajime forever, it’s alright to let him go and grow up as he should along with his friends. He and the other Kids may face dangers and see the ugliness of the outside world in due time.”

  
“I know that... it’s just...” Izuru said back, he was a bit reluctant on letting Hajime go. But he couldn’t keep him forever as Hajime has a life to live, but... when Hajime was still a young child, he’s often targeted by people who wants to harm him.

  
Hiryu knew what the Older Hinata was thinking and said

  
“Give Hajime some Credits, the boy has Courage... one of the traits I liked.”

  
“Huh?” Izuru hummed looking at his partner in confusion.

  
“He didn’t look or ran away when I approached him despite me being in a Foul Mood, He did not cower in my presence and I Commend him for it.” Hiryu answered smirking. “The boy has a strong Will and determination to change, you should be proud that he’s trying to stand up on his own.”

  
Izuru chuckled in understanding...

  
“You understand him better than I do...” He said quietly.

  
“I have three Siblings with different views in life and dreams to fulfil, I have to pay attention and know where the Line is drawn.” Hiryu stated.

  
Sighing Izuru leaned at the backrest of his chair and stated

  
“Looks like I’ve never been a good older brother to Hajime, huh? I wasn’t there when he needed me... I never paid attention to him and just left him to grow up on his own.”

  
Hiryu stood up from where he is seated and stood beside his Partner.

  
“We’re in a state of Crisis, and you have no choice but to leave for the expedition to protect Jabberwock Island, Hajime is old enough to understand that. Now that you’re back, make an effort to make up all those lost time you have with Hajime.” He said putting a hand on the Dark Haired Male’s Shoulder.

  
Izuru couldn’t help but smile a little, Hiryu had always been able to make a good reason to lighten him up, so... he reached out and grabbed Hiryu’s waist pulling him to his lap.

  
“UWAH! Izuru you idiot! Let go!” The Older Komaeda cried out trying to get away from the Older Hinata.

  
Izuru tightened his hold and buried his face on Hiryu’s Wild and Fluffy White Hair.

  
“No...” was all he answered.

  
“What do you mean no?! What if someone comes in and found us doing this!” Hiryu grumbled.

  
“Let them watch, I don’t care...” Izuru harrumphed.

  
“That’s not the Point you idiot!” Hiryu cried out flailing.

  
“What? You didn’t mind it before when I kissed you in Public...” Izuru shot back.

  
**[OUTSIDE IZURU’S OFFICE]**

 **  
** Matsuda stood there, staring at the door impassively... Hajime is standing by his side looking at the door in confusion, did he just heard Beast Master Hiryu’s voice in his Big Brother’s Office?

  
“Ummm...” He began looking at Mister Matsuda.

  
“Ask your Brother, not me...” Matsuda stated quietly.

  
Then suddenly

  
“Hajime! You’re up!” Nagito cried out happily as he dragged both Komaru and Makoto with him.

  
“Have you seen Big Brother, we can’t find him anywhere...” Makoto added.

  
Hajime stood there awkwardly and said

  
“Umm... I think Hiryu-san is busy with Big Brother Izuru...”

  
The door flung open and there stood Hiryu, his hair even wilder than it already looked, face flushed and Izuru was nursing a lump on his head.

  
“How much did you heard?” Hiryu asked.

  
Gulping Hajime squeaked

  
“From **_“UWAH! Izuru you idiot! Let go!”_** to **_“What? You didn’t mind it before when I kissed you in Public...”_** that’s all...”

  
Hajime cringed when a Book Hits Izuru square in the head... Hiryu returned to them and asked

  
“What are you guys doing out on Izuru’s Corridor?”

  
“I came to hand over the reports for the day.” Matsuda answered.

  
“To see Big Brother Izuru... I heard he’s back.” Hajime answered.

  
“Looking for you, Big Brother!” Nagito, Makoto and Komaru Chorused.

  
Hiryu blinked once... then twice before moving out of the way for Hajime and Matsuda.

  
“Since my Business with Izuru is done for the Day, I’ll go...” He stated and paused and turned to Hajime. “Training Resumes tomorrow at 8:00 AM, don’t be late.”

  
With that Hiryu left the 2 nd Islander Dorm House with his Siblings. Not soon after Matsuda left for his room leaving the Hinata Brothers alone. It was awkwardly quiet.

  
“Hajime...” Izuru called out.

  
The said boy looked up and looked at his older brother.

  
“Y-Yes?” He answered.

  
“How are you these Past Months during my absence, did someone hurt you?” Izuru asked quietly.

  
Hajime shook his head and said happily

  
“I got friends to help me when you’re not around, Byakuya Togami, Ibuki Mioda, Sonia Nevermind, Mikan Tsumiki, Impostor, Aoi Asahina and Mondo Owada... They helped me a lot! Byakuya helped me with Financial Problems, Ibuki, Sonia and Aoi cheered me up whenever I get lonely, Impostor kept checking on me if I am Well and Mikan is checking my health up if I am eating and resting well.”

  
Izuru listened to Hajime’s story, it seems he had missed a lot of time with Hajime. But that would change since he’s back now, he had to pay attention to Hajime from now on.

  
“And Mr. Hiryu had been accepting to me despite me being weak...” Hajime smiled happily.

  
“Give yourself some credits Hajime, You’re not that weak.” Izuru chuckled. “Hiryu said that you didn’t look or run away in his presence despite him in a foul mood.”

  
Hajime blushed at that and not willing to admit that he was close on running away that time when the Beast Master was right in front of him.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP, THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** The 1st and 2nd Islander Children are gathered in front of the same gate before.

  
“Alright... the advice is the same as before, but in addition... do not provoke the Spirit Beasts, Weak or Not treat them with respect, you really don’t want a Spirit Beast to haunt you for the rest of your life.” Hiryu stated calmly.

  
The Kids were shuffling nervously for more information... When

  
“Hello~!” a Cute voice called out somewhere.

  
Everyone looked around anxiously, Hiryu just had the look that screamed ‘Oh Brother...’

  
“What was that just now?” Impostor asked.

  
“Hey Fatass... Why’d you make that cutesy voice all of a sudden?” Fuyuhiko shot back.

  
“I won’t dispute your blunt remark about my weight. But that voice you just heard was not mine...” Impostor huffed.

  
When all of a Sudden a Whitish Pink Coloured Rabbit popped up, causing the timid ones in the class to scamper behind their stronger counterparts.

  
“Calm down, it’s just Usami a Rabbit Spirit... your Guardian in the Spirit Mountain, she will help you to get to know the Places where I will Send you kids. Treat her nicely.” Hiryu called out trying to calm the racing little hearts of his Students.

  
Usami waved up her paw and greeted

  
“Hello everyone, I’m Your Guide and Guardian in the Spirit Mountain. Now I will lay out the Rules in the Mountain

  
**Rule 1: Extreme violence is prohibited. Let’s live peacefully together here.**

**Rule 2: Treat the Spirits residing on this island with Love and Respect**

**Rule 3: Search and deepen bonds with your classmates and spirit beast**

**Rule 4: Littering and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island.**

**Rule 5: The supervising teacher will not interfere directly with student activities, unless any rules are broken.** ” Usami squeaked happily.

  
The Children said nothing after Usami recited the Rules.

  
“Well, since you children had no questions I will open the Gate to the Spirit Mountain.” Hiryu stated and turned towards the Giant Door.

  
The door let out a huge sound indicating that the door to the Spirit Mountain is opening. Everyone waited as the Giant Door fully open, they can feel a very Powerful yet Calming aura seeping out from the gate. As the Gate fully opened Hiryu turned to the Children

  
“The Gate is open you may now pass.” He stated and stepped aside.

  
The More Courageous students entered the Gate dragging their more Timid Partners with them, the Last ones left are Hajime, Nagito, Makoto and Komaru.

  
“We’re going now!” Nagito chirped happily.

  
“Be careful and remember the Rules...” Hiryu said back waving the youngsters off.

  
The Last Four Entered the Gate to where their friends would be waiting.

  
**[SPIRIT MOUNTAIN]**

 **  
** Everyone watched in awe as they take in the place, The Floras and Faunas are breath Taking, the Grasses, Ferns and Tree Leaves are Beautiful Shade of Green, The Flowers are Bringing the Place more Colour and The Sounds of the Faunas are giving life to the Place and the Crystals Scattered everywhere.

  
“Whoa... this place is...” Leon called out as he looks around.

  
“HUGE!/AMAZING!/BEAUTIFUL!” Owari, Ibuki, and Sonia Chorused.

  
“Yep! Welcome to the Spirit Mountain Home to Hiryu’s Spirit Beasts.” Usami piped up.

  
“Wait! What? Mister Hiryu’s Spirit Beasts?” Hagakure called out.

  
“Yep! All Spirit Beasts that lived here Belongs to Mister Hiryu, He raised them all with love and care for a very long time~!” Usami chirped happily.

  
“It seems Our Guardian had been Breeding Companions of his own...” Gundham stated as he looked down and noticed Four Rodents running up to him and looked at him with those beady eyes.

  
“Ah! It seems those four have taken a liking to you! The Four Devas Children!” Usami said happily that one of the Children she’s guiding had found his Partner/s...

  
Gundham reached down and let the Four little Devas scamper in his hands. The Four Rodent Spirits Squeaked Happily and hide under his Purple Scarf. Soon a Tiny Owl landed on Chihiro’s head, the said boy squeaked in surprise and catching the small Bird. The said Bird is a Newly Hatched Spirit Owl. It opened its eyes and stared at the Timid Boy.

  
“U-umm... Hello?” Chihiro squeaked in embarrassment.

  
“Hoot...” The Baby Owl Hooted and hopped on Chihiro’s shoulder and nestled there.

  
Okay... now two had Spirit Beasts of their own...

  
“Okay everyone you are all free to roam around and find your Forever Spirit Beast Partner... There’s a Clearing up ahead, just follow the Light Crystals and it will lead you there... Good Luck everyone~!” Usami chirped as she flew to the said clearing.

  
And with that, everyone Grouped into Four and scattered to find their Spirit Beast Partners, Hajime went with Nagito, Makoto and Komaru. They were excited to meet their Partner.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
